Algo más que amigos
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: ONE-SHOT que toca sutilmente el tema de la reencarnación, centrado en el amor y la amistad. #Eren & Levi #Levi en todo su esplendor #Final con plot twist.


**Algo más que amigos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Los amores inalcanzables, serán siempre los más románticos..."_

**.**

**.**

Les contaré cómo ha sido mi vida desde que tengo memoria, hasta el día de hoy.

Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, soy francés y tengo treinta y cinco años de edad, pero parezco un maldito bebé. Mi complexión no ayuda, ya que soy pequeño y _adorable,_ según varios suicidas que se atrevieron a aventurarse para decir tales idioteces.

Mi pelo es de color negro azabache y de textura sedosa. Tengo un par de ojos afilados y grises, ojos que han capturado la atención de más de una persona, y tal vez esto se deba a que mis pupilas son casi inexistentes, logrando una mirada entre aterradora y seductiva.

Soy un maniático de la limpieza, cosa que heredé de mi fallecida madre. Me suelo bañar fácil cinco veces por día. Y no me molesta, lo disfruto enormemente.

Soy también muy solitario. Disfruto del tiempo conmigo, es que encuentro a la gente un tanto estúpida.

Siempre fui de buen comer, pero últimamente me estoy cuidando de consumir ciertos alimentos, ya que ando con problemas estomacales. Los odio. Me limitan a comer y beber las cosas que más me gustan…

Pero estoy divagando.

Fui independiente desde el día en que mi madre me dio a luz. Nunca me gustó que sientan pena o ternura por mí, por lo que tiendo a evitar el encariñarme con los demás, cosa que no me es difícil, claro.

Tengo un carácter de mierda, muy de mierda. Pero por alguna razón, mi carácter es una de las cosas que más les atrae a las personas que me llegan a conocer. Están locos…

Cargo un pasado oscuro y triste. Pasado que no me gusta tener que recordar, pero lo hago de vez en cuando, muy a mi pesar.

Hace no más de dos años, conocí a una linda dama que terminó siendo mi compañera de aventuras.

Era una castaña-cobriza de ojos color miel, y dulce como nadie en este mundo. Yo estaba bien a su lado. Podía hasta decirse que era feliz. Pero una noche, ambos paseando cual pareja de enamorados, un horrible accidente ocurrió. No quisiera sacar esos recuerdos a la luz, así que seré breve.

Ella me había dicho que íbamos a ser padres, pero eso fue un sueño que se llevó el viento. Esa noche estábamos caminando por una de las aceras de las calles de Berlín. Petra, así era su nombre, iba a mi lado rozando levemente su cuerpo al mío, contacto que no me molestaba si venía de ella. Estábamos por ir a un restorán conocido por sus amables meseros. Festejaríamos allí la noticia de ser al fin una familia. Pero un hombre arruinó nuestros planes.

Todo pasó rápido, casi como pasa en lo sueños.

Vi gente amontonarse mientras hacía fuerza para abrir mis ojos debido al fuerte impacto del golpe. Busqué a Petra con la mirada, pero no la encontré. Hasta que me levanté, como pude, y llegué hasta donde yacía su inerte cuerpo.

Por lo que oí murmurar a la multitud, el maldito ni siquiera se molestó en parar para asegurarse que había chocado a mi Petra…

Chillé como nunca esa noche.

En un rincón donde nadie me podía oír, pero lo hice.

Desde ese día me prometí no volver a crear lazos con nadie, ya que nada dura para siempre.

Pasó el tiempo, y mi tristeza se convirtió en estoicismo.

Tuve varias parejas, y hasta viví con varias de ellas. La última fue de lo peor. Bueno, _el _último.

Como él era prácticamente un crío, vivía aún con su familia. No sé cómo, pero acepté mudarme a su cálido hogar y convivir con todos ellos. Su nombre era -o es, a menos que haya muerto-, Erwin. Siempre demostró ser un inocente y tierno rubio de ojos celestes que rogaba por mi amor.

Las cosas con Erwin un día se pusieron mal. Tuvimos una pelea por alguna estupidez que ni recuerdo, y él termino con heridas en su rostro y cuerpo. Y claro, su familia me pegó una patada en el culo echándome a la calle.

Para ese entonces yo no tenía dónde vivir.

Hace algunos meses, vagando por las calles del centro, tuve una sucia pelea con un malnacido que sólo me atacó para robarme lo que llevaba conmigo, lo cual era algo de comida que había ganado con mis propios méritos.

Quedé bastante malherido, ya que el desgraciado era enorme. No lo admitiré jamás en público, pero el animal casi me mata por un pedazo de comida.

Tuve la suerte -o desgracia-, de toparme con el tipo más sonriente de la tierra. Un ya no tan adolescente muchacho lleno de vitalidad.

Fue odio a primera vista. De mi parte, claro.

Me encontró desangrado, tirado en un rincón de la acera, totalmente cabreado, y como pudo, sin tratar de lastimarme, me cargó en sus brazos. Si había algo que odiaba, era generar lástima.

Se ocupó de mí como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Maldito…

Tiene la sonrisa más cálida de todas. Sin mencionar sus verdes orbes que destellan amor.

Con el tiempo me adapté a ese amor, y él a mi humor. Mi mal humor.

Nos convertimos en compañeros de apartamento. Él se había encargado de sanar mis heridas, y cuando por fin habían sanado del todo, no me botó, quiso que me quedara con él. Y yo no me fui.

Lo vi traer todo tipo de mujeres a _nuestro_ hogar, las cuales me presentaba, y a mí me daban asco.

Sí, la mayoría eran bonitas, pero se notaba que sólo lo querían por lo bueno que está…

Zorras.

Yo lo miraba con desaprobación cada vez que ellas terminaban con él o viceversa.

A veces ni se molestaban en llamarlo para cortar, simplemente dejaban de aparecer después de conseguir un revolcón con Eren.

Sí, Eren es su nombre. Hermoso, ¿no creen?

Cada día que pasaba, yo trataba más de calmar mis malos hábitos y hacerle entender cuánto lo quería. Pero me era difícil, imposible, ya que las palabras no podían salir de mi boca. Simplemente no soy bueno a la hora de confesar mis sentimientos y expresar mis emociones.

Me había enamorado de Eren, pero él me veía como su amigo. Y yo no puedo recriminarle nada, ya que desde que me vio que dio todo por mí. Así que, en parte, con ese tipo de amor, me bastaba.

Se dedicó siempre a darme todos los gustos. ¡Hasta me llegó a comprar ropa!, ¿pueden creerlo?

Se cercioraba de que siga una dieta estricta debido a mis problemas estomacales, nos quedábamos algunas noches a mirar las películas malas que Eren elegía, dormíamos juntos…

Sí. Dormíamos juntos. Nunca nos besamos siquiera, pero dormíamos en la misma cama.

Fue inesperada la primera vez, de hecho.

Eren había ido a trabajar, y yo me encontraba remoloneando, algo aburrido -sí, soy un mantenido-.

aseé por todo su apartamento, recorriéndolo de memoria, buscando ni yo sé qué, hasta que me encontré enfrentando la entreabierta puerta de su habitación.

No siseé mucho y entré como si fuese el puto dueño.

Nunca había estado allí, y no porque Eren me lo tuviese prohibido, sino porque simplemente no se había dado la situación.

Miré todo el lugar con detenimiento. Eren es sumamente ordenado, cosa que aprecio sobremanera. Observé las repisas llenas de libros, y sonreí para mis adentros.

En determinado momento di con su cama.

Por esa cama habían pasado varias mujeres, pensé. Entonces, ya que el ataque de celos y posesión me invadió de forma casi inmediata, sentí que debía impregnar ese colchón con mi aroma.

De prácticamente un salto, subí allí, sin remordimiento alguno. Di algunas vueltas para dejar mi olor, y cuando me sentí satisfecho, me quedé quieto mirando con júbilo una foto que posaba en su mesa de luz.

Era hermosa. Eren de pequeño, en los brazos de su madre.

Sabía que esa mujer era su madre, ya que antes me había contado de ella en una de nuestras charlas. Charlas en las que él compartía todo conmigo. Secretos, temores, alegrías, todo.

Divagando mientras miraba la fotografía, me quedé dormido. Y no sé cuánto pasó -apuesto que mucho, ya que el sonido de Eren llamando mi nombre me despertó-.

Cuando entró a su cuarto y me vio tendido en su cama con mi típica expresión de _me importa todo una mierda_, tan sólo se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa que nunca antes me había dado.

Se lo notaba cansado y algo triste. Me pude dar cuenta que venía de discutir por la cara que traía, ya que días antes de esto, él había tenido una riña con su última conquista, una tal Mikasa. Mujer que odié como a ninguna.

Aparentemente ella quería formalizar, y él no. Ella se enfureció, y lo estuvo acosando por casi una semana, hasta que él fue serio y le puso los puntos debidamente. La muy molesta, a regañadientes entendió.

Se acercó a mí con algo de pena, me miró, y habló por fin.

_-¿Por qué ninguna mujer me dura, Cabo?_

_Cabo_. Así me dice él. Había decidido referirse a mí por ese nombre porque, según Eren, yo tengo la actitud arrogante de un Cabo, o algo por el estilo. No me molesta, de hecho, creo que me sienta mejor que mi verdadero nombre, inclusive.

No le respondí. Sólo le dediqué una mirada llena de nada. Es que no sabía qué decirle. En un momento pensé en decirle que debía fijarse en mí, pero eso era raro, así que callé.

_-Digo, no es que no pueda mantener una relación, es sólo que… no quiero. ¿Sabes, Cabo? Siento que la persona indicada para mí, se va a hacer esperar… Tal vez hasta la encuentre en la próxima vida..._

Tal vez en otra vida, Eren…

Cuando terminó de descargar sus emociones y palabras cursis, se recostó a mi lado, y cayó dormido en cuestión de minutos.

De ese entonces que no paso noche en mi cama, sino en la de él. A su lado.

Fue hoy por la mañana, que desperté y no lo vi a mi lado. Observé el reloj digital que tiene en su mesa de luz, y noté que aún era temprano para que el mocoso se fuera a trabajar.

Me levanté con pereza y curiosidad, y fui hasta la cocina. Lo vi haciendo sus tostadas matutinas y prepararse algo de jugo exprimido. Me miró y sonrió.

Yo me senté en la silla que hacía tiempo había marcado como mía, esperando mi desayuno.

Eren se sentó a mi lado notando mi impaciencia y dedicándome una sonrisa llena de complicidad. Hacía algún tiempo ya que mi dieta había sido restringida, y eso me ponía de malas. Ese día, Eren decidió hacer una excepción y cambiarme el mal humor, acercándome así mi tazón con leche tibia, justo como a mí me gusta.

Ronroneé y comencé a lamer el líquido mientras movía sutilmente mi cola.

Es mentira lo que dicen de nosotros.

No siempre movemos nuestra cola cuando estamos enojados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aguanten los plot twist muejejejeje.**

**Si les gustan los finales con giros inesperados, éste les tiene que encantar (?)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama.**

**Aguanten los gatos, también.**


End file.
